The major objective is to examine how young children's cognitive understanding of the social world influences their interactions with a friend of the same age. Very little work has been done which attempts to relate social cognition to social behavior. Forty dyads of 3 1/2 year old children, each dyad composed of friends, will participate in the study, which consists of three sessions. First, the child is videotaped during free play with his friend. The coding of the free play behaviors focuses on (a) the degree to which the child accommodates his responses to input from the other child; and (b) the degree to which his responses are adapted to the communication needs of the other child. In the second session, the child is given a number of tasks assessing aspects of role-taking ability. These tasks are designed to assess the ability to take another person's point of view, that is, awareness that another person may have a different perspective from one's own. In the third session, the child is given the McCarthy Scales of Children's Abilities, a standardized intelligence test. Data collection is nearing completion; analysis of the data will then be carried out.